Patron Saint
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: Random drabble about St. Jimmy during the play. ::I haven't seen American Idiot, go easy on me:: rated for some swear words


All he wanted was a bit of fun.

That's all he ever wanted, really. Just a bit of fun with someone. Anyone would do, actually, just so long as it was _someone_.

He had used up almost all his playmates. The ones left (the ones who didn't randomly decide to get clean or die) bored him immeansly, although he liked the feelings he got with them.

The feelings of getting high, of touching the universe with his fingertips.

But the people, the _actual people_, bored him because that's usually all they cared about, and they never did much else. They got the drugs they needed, called him over, and they sat around, higher than kites.

It was amazing.

It was boring as _hell_.

He missed greeting the people who came into his city (because yes, it's _his_ city, and anyone who tries to oppose it can fuck off for all he cares), because he's too high to do much at the moment.

It doesn't matter, though, because he will get to meet them. For such a big city, it can feel like such a small town. Especially when you know virtually everyone.

So it's not a surprise when he gets called, and finally meets one - a misguided youth called Johnny, who escaped his town to live free and wild (or so he assumes).

He does the usual routine, the same old song and dance to gain the boy's trust. And it's easily done, because at his age, boys like him are easy to manipulate. He would know, because he's done the same thing for years, has been doing it for years, and will continue doing it for years.

It's Johnny's first time getting high; by this point, he's been high so many times, he's lost count.

Johnny turns out to be fun; when he gets high, Johnny takes them to clubs and such, to dance and be free and try to get even higher. He likes him already.

But then Johnny meets her. That rebel-looking chick with the purple streak in her hair. Johnny begins to spend time with her, ignoring him. And it gets harder to hold Johnny's attention, hell, it gets harder to _get_ Johnny's attention, which severly pisses him off because he was there first, and Johnny doesn't seem to realize that he can't let the boy go.

He's turned Johnny into his main source of entertainment, because Johnny is fun and young and wild. And though Johnny doesn't know this yet, there's _no way in hell_ he's going to give the boy up without a fight. Especially not to some rebel-chick.

The thing that finally boils his blood was when the rebel-chick finally left Johnny.

At first, he's relieved, because this means he'll get Johnny back. Yea, Johnny'll be a bit depressed - nothing time and drugs won't be able to cure, so no problem there. And when Johnny finally reverts back to his old self, they could have loads of fun together, like they did before Johnny met whatsername.

But no matter what he does, Johnny ignores him. The boy won't even look at him, so he does the reasonable thing and backs off a couple days. He rationalizes that when he comes back, Johnny'll be better, so no worries, right?

When he comes back, though, Johnny isn't any better - in fact, he's still ignoring him, and he feels his blood finally boil over.

He tries one more attempt to get Johnny's attention, and when he fails, he leaves, cursing up a storm.

He curses everyone from whatsername (for seducing his Johnny), to Johnny (for allowing himself to be seduced), to himself (for allowing whatsername and Johnny to meet in the first place).

He gets a gun and shoots himself in the head.

And everyone thinks that's the end of it, and he's gone for good.

But he's never gone. He comes back, maybe with a different name, maybe with a different look, but still, _he comes back_. He never leaves for good - he _can't_ leave for good, because there are people out there, people to corrupt and get high with and things like that. The comforting thought is that he'll meet someone who's like Johnny, and they can have fun getting high together, because not _everyone_ is boring or stupid when they get high. And, really, that's all he's ever wanted, all he will ever want, no matter what other people say. No matter what, his goal stays the same.

All he wants is a bit of fun.


End file.
